Mad Story
by Avykuro
Summary: Naruto, seorang pemuda yang sakit hati karena dikhianati pacarnya yang bernama Sasuke akhirnya menemukan obat hatinya yang baru. saksikan perjalanan cerita cinta mereka! MY FIRST FIC FOR ERO DOJO. YAOI. Rnr?


Disclaimer © Akang Kishimoto

-

Ini fic pertama yang kudedikasikan buat ERO DOJO, jadi awas aja kalau tante Dani, mbah Niero sama buyut Dilia gak review! *pamer golok* makasih buat faria-nee juga XDD

**TANTE DANI...! MET ULTAH! *nglempar telur busuk***

**-**

**Tambahan:**** (+) Taylor Swift – **_**Love Story**_**, (-) **_**Mad Story.**_

Diharapkan readers mendengarkan lagunya Taylor Swift yang Love Story pas baca fic gaje ini, meskipun liriknya ada yang keubah-ubah XDD

-

_Avykuro present_

**________**

**Mad Story**

**________**

-

-

Desa Konohagakure. seorang lelaki berambut _blonde _dan berkumis kucing yang tergores di kedua pasang pipinya, berdiri di atas balkon kos-kosannya. Dia menikmati semilir angin pagi yang menerpa wajahnya, pandangannya kosong dan menandakan lelaki itu tengah melamun. Nama lelaki itu, Naruto Uzumaki.

Dengan tampang setengah blo'on dan juga setengah melamun, tanpa disadari setetes cairan menetes dari mulutnya dan membuatnya benar-benar kelihatan seperti orang idiot walau kenyataannya memang begitu. Sebenarnya dia bertampang beler seperti itu karena dia bangun tidur terlalu pagi, pukul enam tepat. Biasanya sih, molor sampai jam sembilan WIB sudah menjadi makanannya sehari-hari. Tapi entah kenapa ada suatu perasaan yang menggerakkan hatinya untuk melakukan hal semulia itu, yaitu bangun pagi-pagi buta.

Naruto menggeliat sebentar, menguap dan kemudian dia melamun lagi. Sesosok bayangan lelaki sebaya berambut model pantat ayam telintas sejenak di benaknya, namun Naruto langsung menampar kepalanya dan berharap memendam dalam-dalam ingatannya akan lelaki berambut model pantat ayam itu atau bahkan mengguyurnya di kloset hingga benar-benar terkubur di dalam jamban. Naruto benar-benar ingin melupakan lelaki bernama Sasuke Uchiha itu. Dulu dia memang sempat berpacaran dengan Sasuke, namun baru sebulan mereka pacaran, Sasuke sudah berani selingkuh dengan Neji Hyuuga dan mereka kawin lari ke desa Sukacopotcelanagakure karena ayah Sasuke yang bernama Fugaku, dan ayah angkat si Neji yang bernama Hiashi bersumpah akan menggantung kedua anak lelaki mereka yang sedang kasmaran itu di tiang jemuran jika berani melakukan ijab kabul di depan batang hidung mereka. Ya, klan Uchiha dan klan Hyuuga adalah musuh bebuyutan dan bagi orang sedesa pernikahan antar kedua klan itu adalah perbuatan yang sangat tabu.

Jadi, di sinilah Naruto sekarang. Sendirian tanpa tambatan hati dan divonis menjadi seorang perjaka tua sampai mati. Menunggu ajal yang kian mendekat tanpa dampingan pujaan hati karena umurnya sekarang yang telah menginjak kepala tiga. Namun kini Naruto telah menemukan belahan hatinya itu, berawal dari kejadian sebulan yang lalu.

"Ha—ah, Orochimaru..." Naruto mendesah pelan dan tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Dia membayangkan kenangan manis sebulan lalu yang mempertemukan dia dengan Orochimaru, orang yang telah mengambil hatinya. kejadiannya persis berada di tempat dia berdiri, di atas balkon, ketika dia dulu memperhatikan hiruk-pikuk pesta Kimono yang diadakan nenek Tsunade persis di bawah kos-kosannya.

Naruto memejamkan mata sejenak dan memutar memori itu. bibirnya melantunkan dendangan lagu yang juga dinyanyikannya bersama Orochimaru sebulan yang lalu ketika ada pesta Kimono dulu.

"_We were both young when I first saw you__  
__I close my eyes__  
__And the flashback starts__  
__I'm standing there__  
__On a balcony in summer air…"_ _(+)_

**Flashback on**

Hiruk-pikuk melanda kota Konoha, persisnya di bawah kos-kosan Naruto. Orang-orang sibuk berkeliaran dari konter toko satu ke toko lainnya, berburu Kimono atau bahkan makanan yang sedang diskonan. Di Indonesia, acara seperti ini biasa disebut _bazaar_. Setengah orang di kota tidak mau melewatkan acara yang hanya dilangsungkan setahun sekali ini, sedangkan setengah lainnya memilih mendekam di rumah dan merengkuh guling, membasahi bantalnya dengan cairan lengket yang keluar dari mulut seperti yang dilakukan seorang pemuda bernama Shikamaru.

Sebaliknya dengan Naruto, dia begitu antusias memperhatikan semua orang yang berlalu-lalang di bazaar tersebut dari atas, lewat balkon di kos-kosannya dengan tubuh berbalut Yukata berwarna orange cerah. Alasan satu-satunya kenapa pemuda ini tidak ikut berbaur dengan yang lainnya di bawah dan hanya memata-matai di atas adalah, karena sekarang keadaannya sedang bokek. Hanya ada selembar duaribuan di saku celananya dan sekeping lima ratusan di kaos kakinya.

Naruto masih memperhatikan keramaian di bawahnya, memejamkan mata sejenak dan menikmati semilir angin dan berharap orang yang dicintainya, Uchiha Sasuke, datang menghampirinya dan memberinya sepasang bakiak untuk pelengkap kostum yukata-nya. Namun semua itu sia-sia belaka karena baru kemarin lusa Sasuke mengajak Neji kawin lari ke Sukacopotcelanagakure. Jadi, dia menepis bayangannya akan lelaki berambut ayam itu jauh-jauh dan kembali memperhatikan sekitar. Mendadak pandangannya tertarik pada seorang lelaki berambut hitam panjang yang lebih tua darinya, sedang mencuci piring di kedai makanan dalam _bazaar_ seraya melakukan ritual mengupil ditengah kegiatannya menggosok dan membilas. Sepertinya lelaki itu karyawan kedai tersebut. Sejenak senyuman terlintas kilat di bibir Naruto, dan lelaki berambut hitam panjang itu menoleh ke arah Naruto karena merasa dirinya dimata-matai saat tengah mencuci piring.

-

-

Orochimaru mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas di sela-sela kegiatannya menyabun piring, dan sesosok pemuda manis berambut pirang terekam di bola matanya. Sesaat mereka berdua saling berpandangan, sampai seekor ular boa milik majikan kedai Orochimaru mematuk kakinya.

"Ssss…. Kerja yang bener!" desis ular ajaib yang bisa bicara itu dengan muka mengancam. "Kalau udah selesai nyuci, buang sampah sana!" lanjutnya.

Orochimaru dengan berat hati memalingkan pandangannya dari Naruto dan beralih ke tong sampah induk kedai, memasukkan seluruh isi tong sampah ke dalam kresek hitam dan mengikatnya erat-erat kemudian ditentengnya menuju pembuangan sampah. Ular cerewet majikannya itu masih mengikutinya dengan melata, mengingat seekor ular tidak mungkin bisa berjalan. Si ular curiga dengan Orochimaru karena dia adalah pekerja kedai yang paling lelet, jadi mengikutinya dan memperhatikan pekerjaannya adalah hal yang paling efektif.

Sebal karena dikuntit ular majikannya, Orochimaru mempercepat langkahnya dan beruntung baginya karena pembuangan sampah itu tidak jauh dari kos-kosan Naruto, sehingga dia mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk merayu pemuda manis tersebut. _'Sepertinya aku telah jatuh cinta.'_ Batin Orochimaru seraya mesem-mesem.

-

-

Naruto tidak melepas pandangannya dari lelaki berambut hitam panjang itu. Dia ingin sekali berkenalan, tetapi dia terlalu malu. dilihatnya Orochimaru menembus kerumunan seraya menenteng sampah dan berhenti persis di bawahnya, kemudian memandang ke arahnya. Jantung Naruto berdebar tak keruan.

"Keren sekali lelaki itu…" gumam Naruto lirih. Orochimaru mengulurkan tangan kanan pucatnya ke atas dan berkata,

"Halo, Aku Orochimaru. kau siapa?" sapa Orochimaru dari arah bawah.

"Na—naruto…, Naruto Uzumaki…" jawab Naruto.

_See the lights__  
__See the party, the ball gowns__  
__I see you make your way through the crowd__  
__And say hello, little did I know (+)_

"Naruto, kau manis sekali." Rayu Orochimaru penuh kegombalan. Yang dirayu hanya tersenyum malu dan sesekali menggaruk kepalanya gugup.

"Er—Naruto, aku buang sampah dulu. Nanti aku kembali." Kata Orochimaru dan dia bergegas menuju pembuangan sampah yang hanya berjarak sepuluh meter dari tempatnya berdiri kini. Naruto masih menatapnya dan menanti Orochimaru menyelesaikan ritual buang sampahnya.

Belum selesai Orochimaru melemparkan seluruh isi sampahnya ke pembuangan induk, ular majikannya mematuk pergelangan kakinya dengan sangat keras.

"Aduh! Sakit tauk!" semprot Orochimaru persis di kepala segitiga si ular. Si ular mendesis,

"Jangan dekat-dekat pemuda pirang itu, Nanti kau makin malas bekerja!" perintah ular majikannya berang, "Atau kubunuh saja pemuda bernama Naruto itu, toh tidak akan ada yang kehilangan…"

Orochimaru menelan gumpalan ludahnya. Kemudian ular itu menjauhinya, dan naik ke atas balkon untuk mendekati Naruto.

"Sssh… mati kau." Desis ular itu dan mematuk kaki Naruto. untungnya, ular boa tidak memiliki bisa racun.

"GYA—AAA…..! ULAR!" pekik Naruto histeris dengan muka horror dan ia berlari masuk ke dalam kos-kosannya, menuruni tangga menuju lantai bawah dan keluar menuju tempat _bazaar_ pesta Kimono melewati pintu depan, berlari pontang-panting tak tentu arah.

"NARUTOOO….!"

Orochimaru berlari mengejar Naruto dan berusaha menenangkannya. Dia menerobos kerumunan orang yang seperti pasar di pesta Kimono dan berkali-kali bertubrukan dengan banyak orang, namun tidak mengurangi semangatnya untuk menemui Naruto. di luar kesadaran, bibirnya melantunkan sepotong lirik lagu.

"_That you were Orocchi, you were throwing the rubbish__  
__And my snaky said 'stay away from Naruto'__  
__And I was crying on the road__  
__Begging you please don't go…" (-)_

Naruto yang masih berlari dengan dikejar ular milik majikan Orochimaru melihat sosok Orochimaru yang tengah mengejarnya juga. Jadi bisa disimpulkan bahwa mereka bertiga berlari dengan urutan: Naruto, si ular, dan Orochimaru.

Naruto yang putus asa karena kecapaian dan dilihatnya ular makin mendekat, meneriakkan sepotong syair lagu dengan sangat putus asa.

"_And I said, __Orocchi take me somewhere we can be alone__  
__I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run__  
__You'll be the prince and I'll be the prince too__  
__It's a mad story baby just say yes…" (-)_

Naruto terus meneruskan larinya dan berharap Orochimaru bisa segera menolongnya. kemudian dia melihat gang di belokan depan dan tubuhnya menukik ke arah gang sempit tersebut yang dipenuhi jemuran baju, namun mendadak langkahnya terhenti.

"_Shit!_ Jalan buntu!" teriaknya penuh keputusasaan. Ular boa mendekat dan menghalangi jalan satu-satunya yang bisa dilalui Naruto untuk keluar dari gang buntu tersebut. Serasa seperti kucing yang terperangkap dalam karung.

'_Tuhan…!' _pekik Naruto dalam hati.

"Mati kau!" ular bersiap melilit Naruto dan menggigit lehernya, sebelum sebuah batu sekepalan kaki menghantam kepalanya dan ular itu langsung tewas terkapar seketika.

"Kau yang mati!" teriak suara orang—yang sepertinya melempar batu tersebut. Dan ternyata itu Orochimaru. Ia berdiri di ujung gang dan melipat kedua tangannya supaya tampak keren.

"Pangeranku..!" teriak Naruto heboh bercampur senang melihat kemunculan Orochimaru yang terlihat seperti _superman_ sedang beraksi menghabisi penjahat. Orochimaru berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto, meraih tangan pemuda pirang tersebut, dan menciumnya.

"Kau juga pangeranku. Aku akan membawamu ke mana pun yang kau mau…" kembali dia melancarkan serangan gombalnya, yang kali ini membuat readers dan bahkan author sekalipun muntah seliter darah saking eneg-nya.

Wajah Naruto bersemu merah. Hatinya berbunga-bunga karena berhasil menemukan cinta yang baru dan mungkin dapat membantunya melupakan Sasuke.

"Ka—kalau begitu, aku mau ke kedai ramen…" kata Naruto lirih.

"Baiklah, ayo." Orochimaru menggenggam tangan pemuda pirang itu dan membawanya kembali ke tempat pesta, dan mereka berdua memasuki kedai ramen bernama Ichiraku.

**Flashback off **

Naruto membuka matanya dan kembali pada kenyataan. Setelah itu, dia kembali tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Betapa manisnya pertemuannya dengan Orochimaru, dan kini dia ingin bertemu lagi dengan lelaki berambut panjang itu saking rindunya. Memang baru seminggu yang lalu Orochimaru melamar menjadi PNS dan dia ditugaskan di kota Otogakure.

"Aku akan menunggumu, Orochimaru…" gumam Naruto.

"WOY!" teriak seseorang dari bawah balkon. Naruto menoleh ke bawah dan dilihatnya sesosok lelaki berkulit pucat berpakaian dinas melambai ke arahnya. Senyum Naruto melebar.

"Orochimaru, kau sudah pulang?!"

_-_

_-_

"_And I said, __Orocchi take me somewhere we can be alone__  
__I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run__  
__You'll be the prince and I'll be the prince too__  
__It's a mad story baby just say yes…" (+)_

________

OWARI

________

_

Hohoho. Jadi juga fic-nya, tapi endingnya gak seberapa gantung kayak 'Bujang Lapuk,' kan? Males nambahin epilognya, gak nahan sama kegombalan Orochimaru merayu Naruto dan gak nahan sama pairing gak jelas kayak gini. Kalau SasuNaru atau GaaNaru sih mending, lha ini? OroNaru! Yah, namanya juga hated pairing. atau malah crack ya?

Coba bayangin Naruto sama Orochimaru duet nyanyiin lagu Taylor Swift *nangis darah* sangat gak pantes, kan? *dipatuk OroNaru*

Oke, review anda akan sangat berarti, jadi janganlah malas-malas memencet tombol kotak review di bawah dan mengetikkan kata-kata review yang indah dan berseni. Satu huruf pun akan saia terima dengan lapang pantat.

-

-

_Wanna Review?  
_

-


End file.
